Arduous Day, Abhorred Night
by hidingunderblankets
Summary: As if his day wasn't enough, Wolf's night turns out being one worth discarding.


This World, a metropolis, an aged building, midnight.

Wolf entered his apartment, tossing the key on the counter. He unzipped his jacket and hung it inside his open closet. He sighed as he threw himself on to his bed.

He checked the clock on his nightstand – thirteen to two. He wasn't surprised. As he walked home, many of the shops weren't open. He reared his head and faced the ceiling. Today left him drained. He'd spent it hunting down a slick scumbag for a loaning drone. Many confrontations later he found him. But when he dragged him to the drone, he learned the drone removed the price from atop his head hours ago.

All Wolf wanted now was to rest and bury today. With his feet, he plucked off his shoes and slung them to the floor. He placed his hands over his chest. Taking a breath, he closed his eyes and cleared his mind.

Next door, Stafy faced electronics in the center of his apartment with a cap on. Empty soda cans littered the floor around him. Since the crack of dawn the star had been at his knobs and keyboards, creating dance songs. He twitched as he stroked his equipment, grinning and snickering.

He tinkered with buttons and a song began playing through his speakers, shaking the room. The water in his fishbowl nearby waved and a can on its side rolled with each pulse. Stafy's grin stretched as he let out partly contained cheers.

Wolf's eyes shot open as he felt his bed vibrate. Thinking it was only a large vehicle speeding by, he waited for the sound to fade away, closing his eyes again.

However, it didn't. He held his pillow over his ears, trying to block out the noise. It barely helped. He cursed under his breath as he sat up. He listened to the sound closer and heard music. Right away he knew its source. Stafy had done this before, blast his music and shake everything – he didn't want it tonight.

Wolf growled and hopped out of bed, heading for the door. He didn't bother with putting his shoes on and entered the hallway.

"The one night I don't want him being noisy," he told himself.

Stafy cracked up as he spun around the room. He'd practically gone bonkers and couldn't help himself. His cap fell off his head as he bumped into everything and pushed cans around.

He stopped as he heard someone barge in. Turning to the door, he found an angry Wolf in the doorway. His fists clenched tightly as he showed daggers. A growling sound slipped through them. He glared at Stafy, who stared back in curiosity.

"I'm not dealing with your shit today!" he stated as he approached the equipment. Stafy yelled and charged at Wolf, knocking him away from it and sending them both into a wall. Cans clattered as they impacted. Wolf sat against the cracked wall on his back, with Stafy laying in his lap face first.

Stafy looked up and found Wolf eying him again with a milder face.

"So that's how you'll be?" he asked. Stafy whimpered as Wolf grabbed him and tossed him into the air. He kicked upwards as he descended. He sent him soaring into the ceiling, getting stuck and cracking it as well.

Wolf watched as Stafy peeled free and fell to the floor, dizzied. Wolf picked him up and pinned him against the wall. Stafy shrieked in fear and looked around for anything that might help him. He spotted Wolf's eye patch, covering a probably ugly eye. Stafy's eyes widened as he hatched a dangerous idea. Regardless, he executed it.

He gripped the patch and tugged it with all his might. Before Wolf could intercept, he ripped it off his face. The Fighter stiffened.

_Ah fuck._

Stafy dropped the patch as he stared at Wolf's exposed eye. He gasped in fright before shrilling at the top of his lungs. His voice echoed down the halls.

* * *

Everything had calmed. Stafy's dark apartment had silenced. The star laid in bed, hiding under blankets. He shivered as he gripped a stuffed animal and whispered a song.

In Wolf's apartment, the pilot stood before his bathroom mirror with his head lowered. He grasped the sink, with his patch in one hand.

"Fucking starfish," he cursed to himself. He swiped his finger across his nose and collected some blood. After being terrified by his eye, Stafy walloped him in the face and balled up in the corner. Wolf tried to converse with him, but he didn't respond. He decided to grab his patch and leave. But not before shutting off the music. Stafy did nothing to stop him again, to his fortune.

"Good thing that little bastard didn't break this," he stated as he looked at the patch then faced the mirror. He put a finger at his formerly patched eye and stretched it open slightly. Scattered across the eye were many pupils. "Can't remember the last time I saw my old one."


End file.
